PR
by BabyMurphy
Summary: O mundo das celebridades é cheio de segredos, e um deles são os casais Fakes chamados "PR". Onde tudo começou como um simples disfarce, agora se tornou verdadeiro. Até onde vai a falsidade?
1. Chapter 1

O mundo das celebridades é totalmente insano, você não tem paz muito menos privacidade. Tudo o que você faz terá uma repercussão no mundo, você tem fãs que são piores que detetives, enfim, você praticamente não tem vida.

Os fãs pensam que seus ídolos não respiram, não falam, não fazem necessidades comuns, não vivem. Pensam que são uns robozinhos que aparecem na frente das câmeras e fazem o que eles querem. Não é bem assim. Eu tenho sim uma vida pessoal, uma vida normal. Tenho um lugar onde sou apenas Chris Colfer, o filho mais velho da família.

E com todos os rótulos do mundo insano que vivo, estou sendo obrigado a seguir o caminho acompanhado. Hoje irei conhecer o meu _PR_ – é o jeito que chamamos os casais_fake_, rotulados e previstos. Eles são realizados para manter imagens.

O motivo de eu ter um _PR_? Não, não é para mostrar minha sexualidade, mas sim mostrar que não estou namorando Darren Criss. Já tive um caso passageiro com ele, mas decidimos ficar apenas na amizade, já que para a imprensa ele é hétero.

Meu agente marcou comigo as 20hrs em um restaurante. Ótimo. Vou ser apresentado ao homem já em publico, grande ideia. Tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, vesti uma roupa simples e confortável e dei comida ao Brian.

Era cedo então resolvi passar na casa de Lea antes para conversarmos. Cory está viajando para a casa dos pais e Lea está sozinha no apartamento, então posso conversar com ela a vontade.

– Chris. – Ela sorri ao abrir e porta.

– Oi. – Lhe dei um breve abraço e entrei.

– Algum problema? Veio sem avisar. – Entrei e sentei no sofá acompanhado da morena.

– Não na verdade, só sai de casa muito cedo para o encontro com o tal homem. – Revirei os olhos.

– Ainda não entendi porque precisa disso, você e Darren nem juntos estão mais. – Ela pegou um pote de pipoca e me ofereceu.

– Mas os boatos permanecem e os agentes dele não querem _estragar_ a imagem dele. – Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

– WOW. E você tem que pagar por isso. – _É Lea, isso me ajudou muito._ A olho sério.

– Estou estressado e com raiva, tive que romper com Darren por conta disso e.. – Raiva começa a consumir o meu ser.

– Calma. – Lea me abraça de lado.

– Lea, eu estava gostando mesmo dele. – Disse com a voz um pouco alterada.

– Você tem que dar um tempo pra ele, a briga não foi certa Chris, você ficou com ele sabendo das condições e brigar com ele por não se assumir não foi certo. – Lea me encarava, eu sabia que ela estava certa.

– Eu sei, mas agora o que está feito está feito. – Dei de ombros.

– Está feito, mas não concreto, tudo pode ser mudado, basta tentar Chris. – Ela me olhou uma ultima vez e ligou a TV para assistir um filme.

Assisti meio filme e logo já deu hora de ir ao encontro de meu novo _namorado._ Era incrível como Lea conseguia me deixar pensativo, devia eu repensar em minhas atitudes com Darren?

– Chris. – Sai de meus devaneios ao ver meu agente parado ao lado da porta de meu carro.

– Oi. – Sai e lhe abracei.

– Ele está lá dentro. – Fui acompanhado por ele para dentro do restaurante.

Entrei e o local estava um pouco cheio, olhei em direção da mesa apontada por meu agente e avistei um homem de cabelos castanhos claros, magro e _nada mal, _pensei ao ver o homem. Ele até que era .. charmoso.

– Oi, meu nome é Will. – Ele estendeu a mão em cumprimento e eu estava simplesmente encantado com o homem a minha frente.


	2. Capitulo 2

– Chris. – Apertei a mão do castanho.

Ele tinha estatura praticamente parelha a minha, um sorriso encantador, simpático. Ele estava com um blazer azul marinho o que me fez lembrar Darren, _droga!_

– Eu vou deixar vocês se conhecerem. – E assim, meu agente nos deixou ali sozinhos.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa mais isolada, a meu pedido claro. Nem o conheço, não quero já aparecer em revistas desse modo. Fizemos nossos pedidos e um silencio constrangedor se iniciou.

– Então.. – Comecei a falar. – Me fale um pouco sobre você. – Sorri tentando ser simpático.

– Bom, meu nome é Will Sherrod. – Ele me olha e sorri. – Isso você já deve saber.

– Na verdade não sabia. – Dei de ombros. – Foi tipo, "Hey Chris você fará PR com um cara, te encontro no restaurante tal as 20hrs". – Comecei a rir junto com ele.

– Nasci no ano de 1982.. – Ele inicia, mas o choque faz com que eu lhe interrompa.

– Tem trinta anos? – Meus olhos praticamente dobraram de tamanho.

– Sim. – Ele ri e logo fica sério. – Algum problema?

– Não, com certeza não, só que... não parece. – Dei um breve sorriso de canto.

– Recebo isso como um elogio? – Ele pergunta curioso e com um pequeno sorriso.

– Ah.. Sim. – Sinto minhas bochechas corarem, mas não sei o motivo.

Eu só estou jantando com um cara que se passará por meu namorado, nada demais. Fizemos nossos pedidos e começamos a conversar tranquilamente, uma conversa normal e confortável. Will era engraçado e divertido.

– Sua risada é engraçada. – Disse rindo do homem.

– Olha quem fala. – Ele ri e fico sério.

– Minha risada é ótima. – Falei glorioso e ele ria cada vez mais.

– Claro. – Ele tomou um gole do vinho branco.

A conversa fluía rápido e com facilidade, ele contou que leu meus livros e que gostou bastante deles. O castanho era apaixonado por Conner e suas ironias. Eu me sentia bem ao seu lado, o que era estranho. Conhecia-o a menos de duas horas e já estava assim. Pelo menos ele me fez sorrir, coisa que havia se tornado raro no meu dia a dia.

Quando nossos pedidos chegaram comemos em silencio, apenas umas palavras aqui e outras ali. Will tinha trinta anos, mas parecia um adolescente, ele era mais infantil que Darren. Não, acho que não, ninguém é mais infantil que Darren. _Droga!_ Quando vou parar de relacionar todos os meus pensamentos a ele?

– Está pensativo. – Will me encarou sério.

– Pensando nas gravações amanhã. – Falei simples retornando a minha refeição.

Menti, mas ele não precisa saber meus reais motivos. Isso é muito pessoal. Ele percebeu que eu fiquei meio parado e tentou me animar, contou piadas sem graça e contou um pouco sobre o seu Blog. A animação tomava conta dele, já de mim não podia se dizer o mesmo.

– Você ta tenso. – Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e senti um frio na barriga.

– É que estou um pouco cansado. – Tentei me afastar de um modo que não chamasse muita atenção.

– Podemos ir se quiser.- Ele apontou para a porta.

– Acho melhor. – Chamei o garçom e peguei meu cartão.

– Deixa que eu pago. – Will retirou seu cartão e entregou ao garçom.

– Não, que isso, eu pago. – Insisti e tirei o cartão da mão do garçom e lhe entreguei o meu.

– Tudo bem, na próxima eu pago. – Sorri e concordei.

Saímos juntos do restaurante, esperei o manobrista trazer meu carro e fiquei conversando com Will. Comecei a rir novamente e então meu carro chegou, me despedi dele com um abraço e entrei no veículo dirigindo.

Cheguei em casa cansado, tomei um banho breve , assisti um pouco de TV, reli o script e deitei na cama para dormir. Comecei a relembrar o jantar com Will, fiquei imaginando se as pessoas acreditariam em nós dois juntos, e com isso adormeci.

A noite foi longa e calma, dormir igual uma criança. Sonhei com Will, o que era estranho e inesperado. _Christopher Paul Colfer pare agora mesmo, já sabemos como isso termina._ Repetia isso para mim a todo momento, já me decepcionei uma vez e foi suficiente.

O cheiro de café tomou conta do apartamento e então me levantei, avistei Brian deitado do outro lado da cama de barriga para cima. Tomei um banho quente e rápido, vesti qualquer coisa e sai em direção à cozinha. Tomei um café preto forte para acordar, havia dormido tarde na noite anterior com aqueles pensamentos.

E mais uma vez peguei meu carro na garagem e segui para o SET, transito, sinaleiras, pedestres, um acidente de carro.. tudo resultou em um atraso de minha parte. Corri até o camarim para o Chris aqui virar o Kurt.

– Chris, ta atrasado. – Lea parou ao meu lado na maquiagem.

– Transito. – Respondi enquanto a maquiadora passava uma base em minha pele.

– Com foi ontem? – Ela sentou na cadeira vaga.

– Foi bom, ele é divertido pelo menos. – Dei de ombros.

– Hum. – Lea me lançou um olhar duvidoso.

– Que foi? Ele só será meu _PR_ Lea. – Ela sorriu.

– Claro que vai ser só isso, sabemos que um certo moreno não permitiria algo a mais. – A baixinha começou a rir.

– Ele não tem nada com isso. – Encarei a morena que ria.

– Pronto senhor Colfer. – A maquiadora me liberou e sai com Lea pelos corredores.

– Qual a idade dele? – Lea perguntou e então lembrei do susto que levei na hora que descobri.

– Trinta. – Olhei-a normal e ela se surpreendeu.

– Ele não é muito velho? – Os seus olhos haviam dobrado de tamanho.

– Não, ele nem parec.. – Iniciei a frase mas fui interrompido por uma voz na qual eu conheço muito bem.

– Chris, o que é isso? – Virei e encarei Darren que tinha uma revista em mãos, e na capa dela, uma foto minha com Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Encarei Darren e meu corpo paralisou. Engasguei com minha própria saliva ao ver a revista. Ele estava sério com a revista apontada para mim e Lea ao meu lado riu baixinho.

– Uma revista. – Disse sendo irônico e querendo me livrar logo de tudo isso.

– Muito engraçado. – Ele sorriu forçado. – O que isso significa?

– Que os paparazzi são rápidos. – Arranquei a revista de sua mão e olhei incrédulo a foto.

– Quem é esse? – Que ciúme chato e sem sentido Darren. Revirei os olhos.

– Um amigo. – Permanecia olhando a foto na qual Will segurava minha mão enquanto estávamos sentados à mesa jantando.

– Desde quando? – Sentia os olhos castanhos fixados em mim.

– Darren qual o motivo do interrogatório? – Finalmente olhei em seus olhos. – Que eu saiba, somos só amigos.

– Mas eu me preocupo com você Chris. – Ele olhava em meus olhos e eu não conseguia ficar bravo.

– Não tem com que se preocupar, eu sei me cuidar sozinho. – Lhe entreguei a revista e saí. Lea já não estava mais conosco.

Caminhei até o set e encontrei Lea mais uma vez, gravaríamos uma cena no apartamento de Kurt e Rachel. Gravamos em um_ take _e logo fomos dispensados, essa era a única cena que eu gravaria hoje.

Kurt está meio sumido nesses episódios, mas ele está ficando mais presente a partir do quatorze que será filmado em breve. Eu li o script e tem algumas cenas Klaine como casal, beijos, abraços.. enfim, esse episódio será difícil de se gravar.

Passei pelo set onde gravam as cenas do ND e vi Melissa cantando, sua voz doce. Entrei no set admirando o cenário que foi minha casa por três anos. Me sinto velho, parece que me formei na escola pela segunda vez. Só que diferente da primeira vez, eu sinto falta dessa segunda.

Vi Darren sentado no fundo mexendo em seu celular, respirei fundo e caminhei na direção contraria. Foi então que senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolso, achei que fosse uma mensagem dele, mas me surpreendi com o nome na tela. _Will._

_– Estava passando por uma banca quando vi uma foto nossa, é tudo tão rápido assim? – W._

_– Parece que sim. – C._

_– Podemos nos encontrar hoje? – W._

_– Claro. – C._

Sorri e segui meu caminho, estava indo para meu carro quando Ryan me parou.

– Oi Chris, já soube das novidades. – Ele sorria.

– Tudo muito rápido. – Revirei os olhos.

– Ele até que é _normal_ para um _PR._ – Pulei ao ouvir isso de Ryan.

– Como sabe que é _PR_ ? – Lhe encarei.

– Falei com seus agentes, eles contaram que queria acabar com essa ligação sua com Darren. – Começamos a andar em direção ao estacionamento.

– Por que eles querem acabar com isso? – Estava curioso e confuso.

– Eles disseram que isso prejudica a sua carreira. – Ele deu de ombros. – Eu não acho. E acho impossível acabar com essa conexão de vocês. Além de trabalharem juntos são grandes amigos.

– Eles não me contaram essa parte. – Fiquei pensativo.

– Eles nunca contam tudo. Eles apenas me contaram por eu ser o _chefe_. – Ryan deu ênfase a ultima palavra.

– Eu preciso ir agora Ryan, tenho um compromisso. – Me despedi de Ryan e saí.

Entrei no carro e antes de dar a partida entrei em meu twitter. Foi então que encontrei uma tag _#CrissColferIsReal_, fãs xingavam Will e uns arriscavam dizer que ele era um amigo, os mais espertos tentavam acalmar os demais dizendo que ele era apena um _PR._

Tem vezes que me surpreendo com meus fãs, tão espertos, mas tão tolos. O que me deixa triste é que alguns choram por me verem com Will. Darren passa ao lado de meu carro com os olhos vidrados no celular, ele sorria feito um bobo.

Fiquei curioso com o ato, queria saber o motivo dele estar assim. Liguei o carro chamando a sua atenção, ele ficou sério e me deu um sorriso de canto. Segui em frente com o carro me dirigindo a uma lanchonete um pouco afastada.

Quando cheguei na rua deserta um frio na barriga me consumiu. Fiquei com medo do lugar totalmente vazio, estava anoitecendo, acho que Will exagerou no "discreto".

– Oi Chris. – Me deu um abraço rápido quando sai do carro.

– Oi. – Tentei responder com um sorriso.

– Vamos entrar. – Ele se dirigiu a porta e eu o segui.

– Gostei daqui. – Admirei a pequena lancheria, ou seria um restaurante? Era decorada a moda antiga, com telefones pregados na parede pretos e outros vermelhos.

– Eu adoro vir aqui, é meu ponto de fuga do mundo. – Will sentou em uma mesa e sentei a sua frente.

– E você me trouxe a seu ponto de fuga? Sendo que posso ter sido seguido por paparazzi? – Comecei a rir.

– Não me importo, mas confesso que fiquei assustado com isso. – Ele tirou a revista da maleta que carregava.

– Já vi ela antes. – Dei um sorriso de canto.

– Ah, achei que não tinha visto. – Ele guardou a revista. – Já viu o twitter também?

– Sim. – Escorei minha cabeça em uma de minhas mãos.

– Porque você anda assim tão pra baixo, desde ontem ta assim, com o pensamento longe. – Suspirei com as palavras de Will.

– É que, aconteceu rápido demais, eu achei que teria um sossego antes de tudo começar de novo. – Dei de ombros e suspirei mais uma vez sem animo.

– De novo? – Ele se aproximou e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– É, você sabe. Quando têm casais em uma série de TV os fãs querem que aquele amor saia da ficção, e rumores sobre Darren e eu começaram a surgir. – Expliquei.

– Ah, mas saiu da ficção? – Não lhe respondi, apenas mirei o chão e permaneci em silencio. –Vou interpretar esse silencio como um sim.

– Saiu, mas voltou a ser somente Kurt e Blaine. – Me ajeitei na cadeira lhe olhando, seus olhos suplicavam por mais.

– Eu adoraria ouvir a história, acho que você desabafando com alguém vai melhorar. – Ele sorriu e então resolvi prosseguir.

– Quando Darren entrou para Glee ficamos amigos de imediato, eu era fã dele e do musical na qual ele fez. Conversávamos direto pelo twitter, mensagens de texto no celular, todas as noites ele me ligava desejando boa noite. – Respirei fundo. – Então começaram os rumores, mas ele não se importava. Então teve o beijo surpresa na tour e foi ai que começou a mudar a amizade. Começamos algo mais sério e mais.. como posso dizer.. intimo. – Soltei e Will me encarava sério e calado.

– Estava tudo ótimo, estávamos _namorando_ há alguns meses, os rumores aumentavam e ele continuava não ligando. Até o dia em que ele perdeu o papel em um filme e seus agentes começaram a dizer que a culpa era minha, que o motivo dele não ter ganhado o papel foi por acharem que ele é meu namorado. – Estalava os dedos da mão. – Então brigamos nesse dia e ficamos alguns dias sem nos falar, até que decidimos ser apenas amigos. Ele começou a sair com mais frequência acompanhado daquela vadia da Mia e eu com você. – Sorri ao final.

– Nossa. – Will estava surpreso a minha frente. – Você ainda gosta dele?

– Eu não sei, acho que sim. – Mirei o chão, apenas Lea sabia da história completa, eu só confiava na morena para isso, mas Will me passa conforto e uma confiança inacreditável.

– Você só precisa de um tempo. – Ele sorriu. – E de alguém que te ajude a esquecer tudo isso, ou pelo menos amenizar as lembranças. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Pois é, mas quem? – Olhei em seus olhos e vi um sorriso se abrir eu seu rosto.

– Eu posso ajudar. – Will pegou em minha mão fria e tremula, seu toque quente me causou um choque instantâneo. O que era isso?


	4. Capítulo 4

Seus lábios quentes e doces, mas ao mesmo tempo gelados e amargos. Maldito frio na barriga que teima em vir. Não quero que isso aconteça de novo, não quero me decepcionar mais uma vez, não quero errar. _Droga Chris Colfer, o que você está ta fazendo?_

**_... Duas semanas atrás ..._**

Will havia me proposto que ele seria quem me ajudaria a esquecer Darren de vez e eu sem medo e sem pensar, aceitei. Ele marcou quatro encontros comigo, datas que ele disse que não seriam trocadas nem pela pior tempestade.

O primeiro encontro é hoje, onde ele me levaria? Não faço a mínima ideia. Contei a Lea meus planos e então fomos liberados logo no iniciar da tarde, após gravar uma cena no apartamento e em NYADA. Finalizando _Diva_ hoje e amanhã começando com _I Do._ Amanhã será um longo e cansativo dia.

Sai dos set's e comecei a andar até meu carro. Olhava o celular e checava o twitter enquanto andava, peguei a chave em meu bolso e fui a rodopiando na mão, comecei a cantarolar, nem sei bem que música.

– Eu dirijo. – Levantei o olhar e encontrei Will retirando as chaves de minhas mãos.

– Tuuudo beem. – Disse lento e cantarolando.

Ele abriu a porta para mim, que cavalheiro. Entrei e dei a ultima olhada no twitter e quando subi o olhar vi Darren na porta do SET olhando em direção ao meu carro. Ele estava sério e espreitava os olhos.

Will fechou a porta do carro o que me chamou a atenção, tirando-me de meus devaneios. Guardei o celular e lhe dei um leve sorriso.

– Aonde vamos? – Perguntei, estava muito curioso.

– Segredo. – Ele ligou o carro e sorriu.

O carro dobrava ruas, seguia-as até o final, dobrava novamente. Não sabia onde estava, mas os prédios grandes e cinzas haviam dado lugar as grandes árvores verdes. Podia ouvir o canto dos pássaros me envolver.

Ele parou o carro em meio ao mato, lhe encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada sem emitir palavra alguma. Ele sorriu doce e saiu, abriu a porta e eu permanecia estático lhe olhando.

– Vamos. – Ele estendeu sua mão direita a mim, mas permaneci parado. – Vai dizer que nunca fez trilha ou acampou?

– Poucas vezes. – Finalmente obtive uma reação.

– Ótimo, será como a primeira vez, apenas me siga. – Ele balançou sua mão em minha frente incentivando-me a ir.

Segurei firme, respirei fundo e fui. Como um tolo sorrindo para todo soprar de vento que sentia em meu rosto. Com nossas mãos unidas, entramos naquela mata fechada, onde os raios solares eram impedidos de entrar pelas folhas no topo das maiores árvores.

Era tudo tão silencioso em alguns minutos, mas logo em seguida os pássaros voltavam a cantarolar, pareciam estar em festa. Comecei a gelar cada vez que entravamos mais mata adentro. Meu corpo estremecia a cada barulho de galho quebrando. Will pelo visto percebeu meu nervosismo, ele segurou ainda mais firme minha mão e a apertou, me passando uma segurança inexplicável.

– Chegamos. – Ele parou bruscamente e acabei esbarrando nele. Podia ouvir o som esplendoroso.

– Eu não trouxe roupa de banho. – Sorri tímido.

– E quem disse que precisamos? – Ele deu um largo sorriso, fiquei sério e nervoso. – Calma, não precisamos porque não vamos nadar.

– Então porque me trouxe aqui? – Ele havia sentado a margem do rio.

– Aqui é onde eu me acalmo, meu ponto de paz. – Ele deitou e respirou fundo o ar puro. – Eu venho aqui e simplesmente fecho os olhos, deixando que as águas turbulentas e correntes da cachoeira levem todos os meus problemas.

Admirei por um tempo a cachoeira gigantesca em minha frente. Nenhuma árvore impedia o sol de se apoderar daquelas águas. Elas resplendiam como o mais brilhante diamante. Deitei ao seu lado e fechei os olhos, apenas o ouvir das águas correntes, da batida nas pedras. Era um calmante natural.

Ficamos horas ali, deitados do mesmo modo sem trocar palavra alguma. Tudo sobre a minha vida passou em minha mente, desde a escola sofrida até entrar em Glee e ver as coisas melhorarem, depois ver tudo desmoronar por conta de uma única pessoa.

O caminho de volta não foi diferente. Total silencio. Não quis falar absolutamente nada, apenas escorei minha cabeça no vidro do carro e admirei a estrada correr. Assim que cheguei em casa dormi como uma pedra, sem sonhos, sem pensamentos e sem nada. Descansei para um longo dia que estava por vir.

**_..._**

– Darren viu você sair acompanhado ontem. – Lea sentou ao meu lado no SET.

– Eu o vi me espiando. – Não tirei os olhos do celular.

– Tava com Will? – Lea catou algum salgado logo dando uma mordida.

– Sim. – A olhei sentada ao meu lado.

– Onde foram? – A encarei e guardei o celular.

– Interrogatório agora? – Ri. – Fomos a uma cachoeira.

– Uma coisa que não entendo. – Aparentemente ela não me ouviu, já que começou a falar logo em cima da ultima palavra dita por mim.

– O que? – Sorri.

– Porque você não conta pro Darren que Will é _PR_? – Fiquei surpreso.

– Porque... – Travei, nem mesmo eu sabia a resposta. – Ele não tem nada a ver com a minha vida pessoal.

– De melhores amigos a namorados e de namorados a desconhecidos? – Lea se levantou, mas parou e ainda me encarou. – Ainda acho que deviam ter uma nova conversa. – E finalmente saiu.

**_..._**

As horas voavam. Tudo o que eu menos queria. Essa semana seria as filmagens Klaine e eu não me sinto a vontade para gravar isso. Tenho que ser profissional, eu sei, mas simplesmente não consigo.

Estou em casa, é sábado e finalmente temos uma pequena folga. Com o segundo hiatus chegando as coisas estão mais leves. Deitado no sofá com um balde de pipocas, vendo inúmeros filmes acompanhado de Brian, esse será meu fim de semana.

Ouço a campainha e solto um pequeno gemido, não queria abrir a porta, não queria me levantar, não queria falar com ninguém. _Que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

Mas apesar de toda a preguiça e falta de força de vontade eu fui, abri a porta e me deparei com meu _companheiro_, segurando uma chave em mãos e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

– Will, o que faz aqui? – Arqueei a sobrancelha direita.

– Vim para o nosso segundo encontro. – Dei espaço para que ele entrasse.

– Achei que fosse amanhã. – Sentei acompanhado do castanho no sofá.

– E era, mas hoje você ia ficar em casa, então vamos sair. – Ele sorriu doce.

– Pra onde? – Ele ficou em silencio. – Já entendi, segredo. – Revirei os olhos e caminhei até o quarto, afinal eu estava de pijamas.

– Não demore, temos horário marcado. – Horário marcado? Troquei de roupa e saí.

– Vamos. – Vesti uma roupa básica, que não chame a atenção. Apenas uma camisa, uma calça jeans e um sapato preto.

E mais uma vez sentei no banco do carona, somente vendo as ruas correrem e as arvores passarem. Mas, espera, eu conheço esse lugar.

– Aonde vamos? – Olhei assustado para o motorista ao meu lado.

– Você vai gostar. – Ele sorriu. Esse mistério estava me matando. – Chegamos.

Ele apontou para frente onde eu podia ver a infraestrutura, um objeto enorme podia ser visto a quilômetros de distancia. Eu já havia estado ali várias vezes e nunca me cansava. Quando Hannah vinha me visitar íamos juntos, era a nossa fuga.

– Nosso segundo encontro é em um Parque de Diversões? – Comecei a rir, o primeiro foi tão.. _romântico_, e esse agora nem um pouco.

– Vai dizer que não gostou? Melhor que ficar em casa comendo pipoca e olhando filmes. – Ele estacionou o carro.

– Isso é. Eu adorei, eu amo vir aqui. – Sai do carro já ansioso.

– Ótimo. – Entramos, Will estava com os tickets.

– Qual vamos primeiro? – Olhei todos os brinquedos em um mini mapa.

– Montanha Russa é claro. – Ele puxou meu braço me arrastando correndo até o local.

– A fila ta enorme. – Desanimei ao ver as voltas e mais voltas de fila.

– Você é Chris Colfer, é só mostrar esse rostinho que te deixam passar na frente. – Will pôs a mão sobre meu rosto.

– Eu não gosto de usar minha fama para isso. – Fiquei sério e ele riu.

– Tudo bem, eu tenho os tickets VIP. – O castanho caminhou até o inicio da fila e nós seriamos os próximos.

Nos minutos que esperamos algumas fãs me reconheceram, pediram autógrafos e fotos. E como já era esperado, perguntaram quem era o Will, mas seguindo os meus agentes "_diga que ele é apenas um amigo, o mistério chama mais atenção que o real", _então Will era um velho amigo. Percebi o cochicho delas e a mais alta encarava Will brava, ela já devia ter matado ele umas trinta vezes em sua mente.

Quando subimos no carrinho um frio na barriga subiu. Apertei a mão de Will em impulso, era geralmente o que fazia quando Darren estava ao meu lado. Assim que percebi soltei, mas ele a procurou e a segurou firme novamente.

A velocidade começou lenta, como sempre é, uma subida de arrepiar. A decida foi rápida e não pude evitar os gritos, Will ria e colocava as mãos para cima. A cada volta, a cada virada eu me arrepiava cada vez mais, meu sangue corria como um maratonista em minhas veias e meu coração batia mais forte que uma bateria.

– Você está bem? – Will ria ao me ver cambaleando na saída do brinquedo.

– Estou. – Sorri e me ajeitei.

– Sabia que a adrenalina tem o poder de nos fazer esquecer de memórias ruins? – Ele caminhava calmo ao meu lado olhando para frente.

– Sério? – Virei para ele surpreso.

– Sim, quando a emoção nos toma afeta a nossa memória e apenas nos lembramos dos momentos felizes, os momentos que permitem que essa adrenalina e felicidade continuem. Ou seja, nada de depressão. – Ele era um doutor ou o que? Nem eu sabia disso.

– wow. – A única coisa que saiu de minha boca foi isso, apenas isso.

– Foi por isso que me trouxe aqui? – Parei de andar.

– Claro. – Ele se virou e sorriu.

– Tudo bem bolado. – Sussurrei.

– Bem organizado e concreto, cada encontro tem um objetivo. – Ele voltou a caminhar e lhe acompanhei. – E amanhã, ás 20hrs temos outro.

– Temos? – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

– Claro. E o ultimo será na segunda já que terça você passará o dia gravando, assim como o resto da semana. – Ele sabia minha agenda?

– Como sabe quando eu gravo ou não? – Parei mais uma vez e ele sorriu.

– Seus agentes me informam sua agenda por semana. Eu fico sabendo os horários livres para aparecer com você em público. – Ele abriu os braços mostrando o parque. – E hoje e amanhã eu mato dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Eu ajudo você e também deixo seus agentes felizes.

– Você é inteligente. – Sorri.

– Sabia que já temos um nome de shipp? – Voltamos a andar em direção a outra atração.

– Qual? – Perguntei sorridente. Meus fãs não perdiam a oportunidade de criar um novo shipp ou ter outro motivo para estar sempre me seguindo.

– Chill. – Disse curto.

– Não é tão ruim, tem muitas brigas entre os fandoms? – Eu já imaginava que teria.

– Tem todos os dias, deve estar tendo uma agora. – Ele abaixou a cabeça e sorriu mais uma vez. – Não duvido muito que aquelas meninas postaram as fotos no twitter e já saíram espalhando a noticia de que você está comigo.

– Com isso elas nos ajudam. – Ri e segui ao seu lado para o próximo brinquedo. Esse foi meu sábado, um dos melhores da minha vida. Apenas alegria e sorrisos.

**_..._**

Acordei com meu telefone tocando. Abri os olhos lentamente e olhei a tela _Lea. _Tinha que atender, vai que é uma emergência.

– Alô, Le.. – Falei sonolento sendo interrompido por uma Lea totalmente histérica.

– Liga a TV agora! – Corri até o controle.

– Qual canal? – Fiquei mudando que nem um louco enquanto não obtive resposta.

– Esqueci o canal, aaah .. no programa do Jimmy. – Lea estava ofegante.

– Jimmy Kimmel? – Pus no canal e ela não precisou confirmar.

– Ta reprisando o programa de ontem, o Darren participou. – Revirei os olhos.

– Você me acorda porque o Darren apareceu em um programa? – Disse sério.

– Acredite em mim, você vai querer ver isso, e já estava na hora de acordar mesmo, são 16hrs. – Ela riu e eu olhei o relógio.

– Eu dormir tanto assim? – Fui a cozinha enquanto dava os comerciais.

– Parece que sim, Will te deu uma canseira ontem. – Ela ria.

– Deu mesmo. – Falei e o silencio do outro lado da linha fez com que eu risse.

– Começou a parte dele, ta na frente da TV? Ta sentado? – Ela falava rápido.

– Sim. – Sentei no sofá e observei a TV. – Lea, o que tem demais nisso? – Afundei no sofá olhando Darren comentar sobre carreira, vida pessoal, Mia, espera, Mia?

– Agora vem à parte boa. – Lea riu e me ajeitei no sofá.

_– Mia e eu não estamos juntos a um bom tempo, digamos que, meu coração pertence a outra pessoa._

– Ele não disse isso. – Levei a mão a boca.

– Viu, sabia que gostaria de ver isso. – Ela ria e eu permanecia em choque.

– Porque ele fez isso? Os agentes dele devem estar malucos agora. – Admirei Darren na TV sorrindo, como se estivesse aliviado de falar aquilo.

– Até parece que não sabe o motivo Chris. – Agora ela não estava mais rindo. – Vai dizer agora que não sabe quem é a outra pessoa.

– Quem é? – Desliguei a TV e queria ouvir uma resposta diferente da que martelava em minha mente.

– Você Chris. – E não foi diferente. – Tenho que ir, nos vemos amanhã.

– Tchau. – Desliguei o celular e fiquei parado sentado no sofá.

Celular em mãos, um silencio profundo em todo o apartamento. Ele não devia ter feito isso. Logo agora que os rumores haviam diminuído.

_– Vi sua entrevista no Jimmy, porque fez aquilo? Seus agentes devem estar pirando. – C_

Larguei o celular em cima da mesa de centro e fui tomar um banho, um banho bem gelado. Em algumas horas teria que encontrar Will, e mais uma vez me encontraria com ele pensando em Darren. Espero que o próximo objetivo seja bater com a cabeça em uma pedra e perder a memória, porque somente assim para eu esquecer aquele moreno de cabelos cacheados.

Me vesti com calma, apenas uma camisa social básica, uma calça jeans e um sapato qualquer. Passei pelo celular para ver as horas. Me atrasei no banho, já eram 19:30 e Will já devia estar a caminho. Percebi também uma nova mensagem.

_– O que menos me importa agora são meus agentes Chris. – D_

Sentei na cama e olhei a tela. Escrevi e apaguei, escrevi mais uma vez e apaguei. Me faltava coragem, coragem de lhe dizer tudo o que quero.

_– Se importa com o que então? – C_

_– Porque você se importa comigo agora? Will está longe? – D_

_– É claro que me importo, sempre me importei. Sabe aquele velho ditado, "quem ama cuida", então, meu dever é cuidar de você.. _Não, melhor não, isso não.

_– Infantil como sempre. – C_

_– Claro, eu sempre sou o infantil. – D_

Não queria discutir e nem podia, a campainha tocou e Will havia chegado. Lá vou eu, mais uma vez tentar te esquecer Darren, mais uma tentativa falha.

– Hoje posso te contar aonde vamos. – Estávamos no carro, hoje eu não havia perguntado aonde íamos.

– Aonde? – Olhei com o olhar cansado e triste.

– Hoje vou lhe mostrar o que é romantismo. – Ele sorriu e mais uma vez lhe dei um olhar confuso.

– Hoje estou sem animo. – Encostei a cabeça na janela do carro.

– Então vamos nos animar. – Ele parou o carro em frente a um dos mais belos restaurantes da cidade.

– Will, aqui é muito movimentado. – Olhei apavorado para os fotógrafos a frente, as pessoas que entravam sem parar no local e a rua lotada.

– Seus agentes que escolheram aqui, e eu, aprovei. – Ele sorriu e eu ainda o olhava surpreso e assustado.

Ele saiu do carro e os flashs começaram, pareciam vários vagalumes em meio à noite. Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim e os flahs só aumentaram quando saí, as pessoas me olhavam e encaram Will.

– Tudo bem, é só mídia. – Ele pegou em minha mão e não ousei soltá-la. Não liguei para paparazzi naquela hora.

Entramos no restaurante e Will deu meu nome, a reserva era em uma mesa distante e tranquila, melhor assim. Fizemos nossos pedidos logo e violinos começaram a tocar e Will ria.

– Porque ta rindo? – Perguntei confuso.

– Porque acho isso tão cafona, mas seus agentes disseram que era necessário. – Ele deu de ombros ainda rindo.

Então meus agentes montaram esse jantar _romântico_ para fazer os fãs acreditarem? Arrumaram o lugar mais movimentado da cidade, tudo isso por que Darren oficializou o término com Mia.

O jantar foi calmo e bem, foi um pouco romântico. Will me fazia rir a todo momento. Comemos em meio a risadas e gargalhadas que chamavam a atenção das pessoas presentes no local.

Tudo rápido a meu pedido, não queria continuar ali onde cada movimento meu era capturado por uma lente diferente. Fui para casa e descansei, no dia seguinte iria gravar amasso Klaine no carro, teria que beijar Darren, isso seria difícil, muito difícil.

**_..._**

Mais um dia. Segunda, geralmente as odeio, mas hoje ela se superou. Estou totalmente sem vontade de gravar. Fiquei deitado em minha cama sem pensar em horário algum. Ouvi o celular tocar e o peguei vendo uma mensagem nova.

_– Em dez minutos o motorista irá te pegar ai. – Ryan._

Mas hoje eu não tenho que gravar pela manhã. Mudança no horário, ótimo. Corri pela casa catando todas as minhas coisas, pegando tudo que era necessário, me vesti rápido e sai para a porta do prédio esperando o carro.

Um automóvel escuro parou e eu logo entrei, ele foi seguindo as ruas e então percebi que não era o caminho do SET.

– Com licença, acho que você errou o caminho. – Falei ao motorista que estava de costas.

– Tenho certeza que não errei. – Quando ele se virou reconheci Will.

– O que você ta fazendo? Eu tenho que gravar. – Falei rápido e preocupado.

– Eu mandei a mensagem do celular do Ryan. – Ele ria. – Você nem estranho o "o motorista irá te pegar", desde quando você vai de motorista para o SET? – Ele ria.

– Verdade, estava tão desligado que nem reparei nisso. – Sentei calmo no banco traseiro.

– Último encontro? – Sorri e ele concordou com a cabeça. – É muito longe?

– Não, na verdade, chegamos. – Ele parou o carro. – Mas você não verá nada. – Ele pôs uma venda em meus olhos.

– Como vou caminhar assim? – disse ajeitando a venda sobre meus olhos.

– Basta confiar em mim. – O ouvia rir.

Caminhei conforme as instruções, percebi que o chão era um gramado. O local tinha um cheiro ótimo, de flores. Podia ouvir águas correntes e os pássaros cantarem, de novo.

– Fique aqui. Não se mexa. – Senti Will me soltar e fiquei ali, me senti por um momento tonto, mas permaneci ali. – Pode tirar a venda agora.

Quando a retirei apenas vi paredes verdes a minha volta, algumas continham flores. Uma mesa de pedra estava a minha frente, nela continha uns papeis.

– O que é isso? – Olhei para todos os lados.

– Isso é um labirinto. – A voz de Will ecoava por tudo.

– Onde você está? – Dei uns passos a frente.

– Estou do lado de fora. – Ele riu. – Chris, você foi posto no meio do labirinto. Ele tem duas saídas e durante o caminho você vai encontrando pistas e você segue as que mais te agradam. No fim você estará na saída que mais prefere. E uma delas é o seu passado, mais ou menos um ano atrás, e a outra é seu presente e futuro, onde eu estou.

– Qual a finalidade disso? – Gritei olhando para cima.

– No final irá saber. Boa sorte. – Um silencio se instalou.

– Will. Will. – Gritei e nada, não obtive respostas.

Caminhei até a mesa de pedra, nela tinha duas setas. Uma das setas dizia _Glee_ e a outra _Escritor_. Segui em direção a seta que indicada a direita, na qual estava escrito "escritor". Caminhei e encontrei mais duas setas em direções opostas.

E fui indo em direção às setas, as pistas, seguindo o meu interior. Caminhava rápido querendo sair logo dali. Depois de umas dez setas encontrei duas que acredito serem as ultimas.

A esquerda continha uma foto de Darren e eu em nosso primeiro jantar, logo quando ele entrou em Glee. Aproximei-me da foto e sorri.

– Como achou isso? – Gritei, mas como antes, sem respostas.

A outra seta continha um ponto de interrogação, um destino indefinido. Parei ao centro das duas, respirei fundo e corri, corri na direção direita do labirinto onde encontrei uma porta.

Sai ofegante devido à corrida. Olhei para os lados e então encontrei um panfleto onde estava escrito _Parabéns, você escolheu o futuro._ Sorri e minha respiração ia se normalizando.

– Boa escolha. – Me virei e encontrei Will sorrindo. – Entendeu a finalidade agora?

– Sim. – Dei um sorriso de canto. – Preciso me livrar de todas aquelas _direções_ que deixei pra trás. - Will sorria.

– Terminamos, os quatro encontros acabaram e como se sente? – Ele se aproximava com as mãos nos bolsos.

– Me sinto leve. – Ri. – Me sinto melhor, obrigado.

– Ótimo, mas agora temos que ir, Ryan já ligou perguntando de você. – Ele mostrou o celular com chamadas perdidas de Ryan.

Fomos ao carro e suspirei, como ele podia ser assim tão.. diferente. Eu achei que essa coisa de _PR_ seria um total fracasso, que eu não conseguiria nem suportar o cara, mas, eu gosto de Will.

Cheguei ao SET correndo feito um louco. Passei na maquiagem e no figurino, pus um terno e uma gravata borboleta. Caminhei até o SET externo onde seria gravada a cena do carro, agora estava confiante para gravar isso.

Depois de instruções e mais instruções, entrei no carro, estava por cima de Darren o que era desconfortável. Não havíamos trocado nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo um "oi".

– AÇÃO! – O diretor gritou e assim começou a cena.

Ela seria gravada da parte traseira do carro e as primeiras imagens não pegariam nossos rostos, ou seja, não era necessário beijo algum. Mas parece que meu parceiro não pensou o mesmo que eu.

Quando me dei por conta estava tomado por aqueles lábios macios que um dia já foram meus, e eles eram agora novamente? Estava confuso, totalmente confuso. Não era um beijo Klaine, era um beijo de Darren e Chris, pois os beijos Klaine são técnicos, e esse aqui não tinha nada de técnico.

Acho que todo o plano de Will em me acalmar e me fazer seguir em frente falhou. Tudo aquilo que havia acabo de deixar para trás voltou, voltou com apenas um toque, um beijo. Estava perdendo os sentidos, esse era o efeito do beijo de Darren Criss sobre mim.


	5. Capítulo 5

Andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Mas um tempo e um buraco se criaria no chão desse trailer. Bati o pé em um dos sofás.

– Droga Darren, porque deixa tudo no meio do caminho? – Falei sozinho.

– Porque eu gosto assim. – O vi entrar no trailer.

– Podia ser um pouco mais organizado. – Sentei no sofá pegando meu pé que estava dolorido.

– Machucou? – Ele sentou na minha frente olhando meu pé.

– O que acha? – Passei a mão sobre a ponta dolorida.

– Deixa eu ver. – Ele estava prestes a tirar meu sapato.

– Não Darren. – Me levantei e lhe olhei.

– Qual o problema? É o seu sapato não a camisa. – Ele me olhava bravo.

– Não. – Repeti, mas desta vez em um tom mais baixo.

– Chris, desde que _terminamos_ você não me deixa te tocar. – Ele se levantou e me encarou.

– Eu não vim aqui para falar disso. Eu vim aqui perguntar o que foi aquilo. – Apontei na direção onde ficava o set.

– O que? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O que? – Gritei incrédulo. – Você me beijou Darren, foi você não o Blaine.

– Ah, isso. – Ele se jogou no sofá. – Desculpe, foi o instinto. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Instinto? – Permanecia em pé lhe olhando.

– Olha, sei que você ta namorando esse carinha aí, mas não é porque você me esqueceu que eu te esqueci. – Ele se levantou mais uma vez e saiu para o quarto do trailer.

– Ele não é meu namorado. – Sussurrei para mim mesmo. – E quisera eu ter te esquecido.

– O que você disse? – Ele reapareceu na sala. _Droga! _Sem camisa.

– Q-Que você tem que parar com isso nas cenas. – Gaguejei, meu olhos fixos naquele peitoral.

– Vou demorar a me acostumar, mas tudo bem. Sem beijos extras Klaine, sem emoção. – Ele concordou e entrou no quarto novamente.

Que droga Darren. Sai do trailer e bati a porta com força, não tive a intenção, mas aconteceu. Espero que ele não tenha pensado que fiquei bravo, mas eu fiquei, e quem liga para o que ele acha?

Entrei no meu trailer e liguei o notebook, troquei de roupa e voltei para o sofá. Peguei o meu notebook no colo e comecei mexer no twitter. Havia uma tag Klaine nos mundiais. Vi as matérias sobre Will, parece que a mídia esqueceu CrissColfer por um tempo, está funcionando.

Will estava sendo ameaçado de morte, que horror. Olha a que ponto meus fãs chegam, e se ele fosse mesmo meu namorado? Eles querem escolher com quem fico agora? Bom, agora não, desde sempre.

Lembro quando namorava Max, nossos nomes estampados em blogs e os fãs aceitavam numa boa, apesar de não ser assumido. Mas então quando Blaine apareceu na vida de Kurt os fãs colocaram Darren como namorado de Chris. E isso levou ao meu término com Max, e um inicio de namoro com Darren e então outro término e então estou aqui sozinho em meu trailer chorando como um bebê.

Soluçava que nem um louco. Fechei o notebook e me deitei no sofá, afinal porque eu estava chorando desse jeito? Ouvi meu celular tocar, mas não atendi. Não posso ficar sozinho por um único minuto?

– Chris? Ta ai? – Lea chamou e bateu na porta.

Fiquei em silencio pedindo mentalmente que ela fosse embora, fechei os olhos com força e tentei impedir as lágrimas, missão essa que falhou.

– Chris, o que aconteceu? – Senti a mão de Lea em minhas costas.

– Lea, como entrou? – Me virei para a morena.

– Tenho uma chave extra sua. – Ela mostrou a chave e deu de ombros.

– Aonde conseguiu? – Me sentei no sofá e ela enxugava minhas lágrimas.

– Darren me deu a chave dele quando vocês, bem.. e eu fiquei pra mim. – Ela deu um sorriso de canto.

– Pode dizer Lea, quando terminamos. – Joguei a cabeça na encosta do sofá.

– Chris, porque estava chorando? – Ela sentou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão.

– Boa pergunta Lea, nem mesmo eu sei. – Ri irônico. – Simplesmente desmoronou tudo.

– Tem a ver com o beijo do Darren? – Deitei em seu colo.

– Sim. Eu to tão confuso Lea, Darren insinuou hoje que ainda não me esqueceu, ele terminou com a Mia oficialmente.. – Suspirei.

– Qual o problema, agora ta tudo certo para vocês dois, não é? – Lea acariciava meus cabelos.

– Não consigo ficar de bem com ele, ele brigou comigo pelo que os agentes dele implantaram na cabeça dele. Ele foi o errado. – Meus olhos vermelhos e meu rosto queimando. Parei de chorar, mas minhas bochechas permanecem coradas.

– Já conversaram? Tentaram se entender? – Me sinto tão leve com as caricias de Lea.

– Não, ele ta distante, não consigo conversar com ele. – Fechei os olhos.

– Só ele que ta distante? – Abri apenas um olho e ela me encarava.

– Tudo bem, eu estou distante e não permito que ele se aproxime. – Sentei ao seu lado. – Só preciso de um tempo.

– Mais tempo? – Ela parou com as caricias.

– Qual o problema? – Sentei e lhe encarei.

– Chris. – Ela parou sobre os joelhos e me olhou nos olhos. – Só quero ver você feliz, mas parte da sua felicidade depende do Darren, sendo amigos ou namorados. – Permanecia calado. – Não perca tanto tempo, precisa falar com ele, falar a verdade. Ele não se aproxima por ciúmes de Will, você mais do que ninguém conhece aquela criança. – Ela riu se referindo a Darren e eu sorri junto.

– Eu preciso falar com ele não é? – Suspirei.

– Sim. – Ela me abraçou.

– Tem que ser hoje, agora? – Perguntei. – Queria desestressar antes de falar com ele, não quero ir lá de cabeça quente e estragar tudo.

– De um tempo hoje, relaxe e amanhã vocês conversam. Eu digo que você passou mal e precisou ir para casa. – Ela sorriu e se levantou. – Vá logo.

Ela saiu do trailer e meu sorriso sumiu. Eu estava pronto para ter uma conversa séria com Darren? Quer dizer, isso parece tão ridículo, mas porque estou tão inseguro do toque dele?

Eu até sei as respostas para isso, mas minha mente teima em dizer que é o errado. Entrei no carro sem ver ninguém, sem olhar nenhum lado. Sorte minha ter boa memória, decorei o caminho do lugar perfeito.

Liguei o carro e saí do estacionamento. Dirigi com calma e lembrando o caminho. Sem muita demora cheguei ao meu destino. Que lugar maravilhoso, mal cheguei e pareço já estar em paz.

Entrei na mata que antes havia vindo com Will e caminhei em direção à cachoeira. Respirei o ar puro e me deitei à margem. Desliguei todos os tipos de eletrônicos. Esse era o meu momento.

Acabei pegando no sono com o som das águas. Acordei e já estava anoitecendo. Resolvi ligar meu celular e vi que havia algumas mensagens e umas ligações perdidas. Comecei a observa-las e muitas diziam _"onde você está?"_. Não posso ter meu momento sozinho?

Ouvi uns barulhos na mata e me encolhi, catei tudo o que era meu me preparando para correr. Minha respiração acelerou e comecei a tremer. Levantei-me lentamente e fui andando de vagar para trás, olhos fixos na mata a minha frente.

– Sabia que estaria aqui. – Dei um pulo e deixei algumas coisas caírem.

– Will que susto. – Levei a mão ao coração e tentei regularizar minha respiração.

– Desculpa. – Ele riu.

– Como sabia que eu estaria aqui? – Catei as coisas que haviam caído.

– Porque esse lugar é viciante, e você mencionou que era um calmante natural. – Ele andou para frente. – Lea me contou sobre o beijo.

– Ela não perde tempo. – Revirei os olhos.

– Ela só quer te ajudar Chris. – Ele me olhou sério. – Todo meu trabalho foi por água abaixo graças aquele baixinho.

– Olha quem falando, você não é tão alto. – Ri e ele permaneceu sério.

– Chris, seus agentes me comunicaram que tenho que ir a um evento com você hoje. – Ele mudou de assunto muito rápido.

– Mas não tem nada hoje. – Tentei me lembrar qual seria o evento.

– Tem a ver com a Dianna. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Ah, lembrei. A Di vai se apresentar com a banda dela hoje. – Lembrei que uma das mensagens eram da própria Dianna.

– Você está atrasado, e avisando, Darren estará lá. – Ele permanecia sério, Will nunca havia ficado sério desse jeito.


	6. Capítulo 6

Will se dispôs a me levar até em casa. Ele havia vindo de táxi até aqui e voltou dirigindo meu carro. Escorei a cabeça na janela e me deixei levar pelos pensamentos.

– Você vai passar na sua casa também? – Perguntei ao castanho em meu lado.

– Não, já fui te buscar pronto. – Ele sorriu.

– Não está bravo que boa parte do seu trabalho foi por água abaixo, não é? – Um suspiro longo ecoou no veículo e ele me olhou brevemente.

– Chris, um dos motivos de eu ter aceitado esse _"trabalho" _foi porque lhe admiro muito. Adoro sua escrita e atuação, e como um bom fã só quero te ver feliz, mas preciso ser sincero. – Ele aproveitou que paramos em uma sinaleira e me olhou. – Darren não faz bem a você.

Will estaria com ciúmes? _Não, você está maluco Colfer._ Will realmente não gostava de Darren e ele tinha razão. Darren não fazia bem pra mim, eu já havia entendido isso, minha mente havia compreendido. Agora alguém me faça o favor de explicar isso ao meu coração?

– Vê se não demora, vou esperar aqui. – Ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio e eu desci.

Corri até a portaria e subi de escadas mesmo, o elevador era muito lento. Entrei e logo Brian veio em meus pés, lhe dei comida e corri até o quarto pegando uma roupa e indo até o banheiro tomar um banho. Com uma temperatura morna a água cobria todo o meu corpo.

Não demorei muito, um banho de no máximo cinco minutos é o suficiente. Me vesti com uma roupa simples. Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Dianna avisando que estava chegando. Entrei novamente no carro com a respiração alterada da corrida.

– Devia ter pegado um casaco, está frio. – Ri ao ouvir isso de Will.

– Tudo bem, mãe. Vamos. – Ele riu e começou a dirigir.

_– Nunca se atrasa, o que aconteceu Colfer? – D_

_– Só perdi a hora. – C_

O local não era muito longe. O céu já estava completamente negro, completamente não, havia alguns pequenos pontos brilhantes nele, o que fazia dele ainda mais belo. Ao chegarmos não havia muitos paparazzi's, na verdade estava calmo demais.

– Até que enfim. – Dianna me abraçou.

– Desculpe, perdi a hora. – Retribuí o abraço e ela sorriu.

– Vem, tem um lugar aqui. – Ela olhou Will mais atrás. – Oi, venham, tem dois lugares por aqui.

Ela começou a caminhar entre as pessoas, o local estava cheio e o único lugar era...

– Ali do lado do Darren. – Ela apontou e lhe encarei. – Você que se atrasou. – Ela riu e saiu.

– Sei. – Caminhei para me sentar, mas deixei Will sentar ao lado de Darren e eu na ponta.

Cumprimentei todos em geral e logo me sentei, Will estava estranho e parecia desconfortável. Lea me olhava com um sorriso travesso, o que ela estava aprontando?

Quando o show começou todos se levantaram e se aproximaram do mini palco ali presente. Will não saiu do meu lado em instante algum, ele realmente estava desconfortável com a situação, não conhecia ninguém.

– Vou ao banheiro. – Disse em seu ouvido e caminhei em direção ao canto vazio.

– Tem alguém morrendo de ciúmes sabia? – Lea apareceu na minha frente me dando um pequeno susto.

– Aé, quem? – Continuei andando e ela me seguiu.

– Qual é o maior ciumento que você conhece Chris? – Ela sorria e eu parei.

– Ele está com ciúmes de que? – Franzi a testa.

– Você adora se fazer de desentendido. – Lhe encarei e depois de alguns segundos entendi.

– É que não estou acostumado a ter _namorado _ou vir acompanhado em eventos, principalmente os que envolvem todo o Cast. – Dei de ombros e ela riu.

– E a Di ainda te pôs do lado dele. – Ela riu me acompanhando.

– A Dianna ainda irá me pagar por isso e pelas outras coisas também. – Riamos tanto que parecíamos bêbados.

– Não se esqueça do Mark.

– Esse eu nunca vou esquecer, ele é o que mais me deve. – Chegamos até a frente do banheiro masculino. – A senhorita não pode entrar aqui. – Entrei no banheiro de costas e rindo.

Minha risada alta e aguda irritava até mesmo os meus ouvidos. Virei-me e encontrei um banheiro completamente vazio, exceto por uma pessoa.

– Oi. – Disse parando de rir e ficando sério.

– Oi. – O moreno respondeu e voltou o olhar a suas mãos na água.

– Quando vamos voltar a nos falar como antes? – Isso saiu totalmente sem pensar. Eu falaria com ele aqui, dentro de um banheiro?

– Isso não depende de mim Chris. – Ele me olhou.

– Então depende de quem? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– De você. – Ele permanecia sério.

– De mim? – Perguntei incrédulo. – Você que se afasta cada vez mais. – _Droga. _Íamos brigar aqui?

– Eu não me afasto, só... me calo. – Ele deu de ombros.

– E porque se cala? – Dei um passo à frente.

– Chris..- Ele suspirou. – Você não percebe que eu te amo?

Eu fiquei em choque parado e calado por minutos. Darren me encarava com uma expressão triste. Como isso doía, meu coração apertava em vê-lo daquele jeito.

– E é por isso que eu te deixo livre. – Ele se aproximou deixando minhas pernas, braços, corpo, mente, tudo trêmulo.

– Não entendo. – Disse e ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

– Eu deixei você em paz, me dói te ver com o.. – Ele parou tentando se lembrar o nome.

– Will.

– Isso, me dói te ver com o Will, mas eu não me meto entre vocês porque te vejo feliz com ele. E amar alguém vai além de querer ela com você. Amar é querer ver essa pessoa feliz, e se você está feliz com ele, eu fico feliz. – Ele deu de ombros. – Do meu jeito, mas feliz.

Eu não consegui dizer absolutamente nada, ele se aproximava cada vez mais. Meu coração parecia que ia voar de meu peito como nos desenhos animados.

– Viu como depende de você. É você que não me permite aproximar. – Ele sussurrou a centímetros de meus lábios.

Ele sorriu e saiu do banheiro me deixando ali sem reação alguma. Dei meia volta e sai na porta encontrando Lea com uma expressão confusa.

– Você ficou esse tempo todo ai com ele? – Ela me encarou e eu segui o caminho. – Chris. – Ela me chamava e eu permanecia calado.

– Desculpa Lea, tenho que ir. – Saí a procura de Will.

Queria sair dali, mas queria ficar. Queria correr até ele e dizer que também o amo. _Pare com esse drama chato agora mesmo Colfer, crie coragem e fale com ele._ E é isso que vou fazer.

– Chris, podemos ir? – Will apareceu em minha frente, logo atrás dele estava o moreno. Respirei fundo e lhe respondi.

– Claro. – O que eu estava fazendo?

Saímos do local e um vento absurdamente gelado soprou. Minha pele gelou e meu corpo estremeceu. Não havia pegado o casaco antes de sair de casa e agora pagaria por isso.

– Filhos sempre devem ouvir suas mães. – Will disse rindo e pondo seu casaco sobre meus ombros.

– Não você vai ficar com frio. – Tirei o casaco. – Prometo obedecer da próxima vez. – Ri e ele repôs o casaco sobre meus ombros.

– Não estou com frio. – Ele riu e logo o carro chegou.

Dessa vez eu quem dirigi, largaria Will em casa e depois iria direto para a minha linda e confortável cama. A casa de Will não era nem muito longe nem muito perto, era um meio termo, mas como as ruas estavam menos movimentadas devido o horário cheguei logo a sua casa.

– Boa noite. – Ele me deu um beijo breve na bochecha e saiu do carro.

– Boa noite. – Respondi antes que ele fechasse a porta.

Agora era somente eu e meus pensamentos, e Brian é claro. Cheguei em casa sem demora e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho morno e relaxante. Deitei na cama e dormi instantaneamente. Sem pensamentos, sem sonhos.

Acordei com Brian sobre minhas costas, ele sempre tinha essa mania. Ele fazia isso com mais frequência quando Darren dormia aqui em casa, parecia que ele tinha ciúmes. Por qual motivo estou pensando nisso agora? Logo pela manhã.

Saí de uma vez daquela cama e lavei o rosto com água gelada para ver se acordava logo. Dei comida para Brian antes que ele comesse algum de meus sapatos e saí tranquilo de casa.

Dirigi até o Set e fui ao figurino, depois a maquiagem e finalmente as gravações. Estávamos gravando as cenas do casamento, estávamos todos em uma igreja projetada e Matthew estava no_altar_ acompanhado de Cory e Amber. As gravações tiveram uma pausa por uma falha no cenário.

– Vamos ter essa pausa para arrumar o cenário, aguardem. – Gritou Ian.

Ryan apareceu e cochichou algo em seu ouvido e ele concordou, olhou por todos os lados e não parecia encontrar o que queria. Lea estava ao meu lado mexendo no celular, provavelmente no twitter.

– Chris e Darren. Estúdio agora.- Ian berrou mais uma vez e lhe encarei.

Lea sorriu e me levantei e assim Darren também fez. Caminhamos juntos pelos corredores até o estúdio. Um silencio mortal. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia que assunto puxar.

– Meninos. – Nikki estava no estúdio a nossa espera.

– Oi Nikki. – Ambos falamos juntos, o que foi estranho. Nos encaramos e começamos a rir.

– Ótimo, já tem a sincronia. – Ela riu. – Chamamos vocês porque precisamos gravar o dueto de Klaine de _Girls (and boys) on film_.

– Come What May? – Perguntei e ela assentiu. Ótimo, tudo o que eu mais queria era gravar uma música romântica, e claro, a minha música favorita.

– E a novidade é que vocês gravaram em uma única tomada, ou seja, gravarão juntos. – Arqueei uma sobrancelha e olhei para Darren.

– Como? – Perguntei incrédulo.

– Ryan quer que vocês expressem as reais emoções na música, então gravarão juntos e com um único microfone. Acho que não tem problema algum, não é? – Ela nos olhou sorrindo. E meu dia está cada vez melhor.


	7. Capítulo 7

Tinha como esse microfone ser menor? Só podiam estar de brincadeira. O microfone era menor que o normal, menor do que quando gravamos solos. Ryan, você acaba de ser adicionado a minha lista.

O instrumental começou e Darren se posicionou ao microfone, esperou dar o tempo certo e começou. Olhando para o nada e centrado.

**Never knew I could feel like this**  
**Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss**

O Moreno me olhou por alguns instantes enquanto cantava. Isso só fazia com que um frio na barriga subisse e me deixasse nervoso.

**Seasons may change winter to spring**  
**But I love you until the end of time**

Aquelas palavras ditas no banheiro ecoavam em minha cabeça. O jeito que ele se abriu e me fez repensar. Will disse que ele não faz bem a mim e eu concordei, mas depois de ontem, depois daquilo percebi que sou eu quem faz mal a mim mesmo.

**Come what may, come what may**  
**I will love you until my dying day**

Respirei fundo, teria que começar a cantar agora e precisava retornar meus pensamentos para aquela sala. Aproximei-me do microfone tendo meu rosto a centímetros do moreno.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**  
**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

Sorri cantando os primeiros versos. Minha musica preferida cantada na série depois de tanto que pedi, depois de tantas indiretas em entrevistas.

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**  
**It all revolves around you**

Nossos olhares se cruzaram. Aqueles olhos dourados que já foram à primeira visão que tinha pela manhã. Aquele olhar marejado que ele tinha sempre que me falava algo.

**And there's no mountain too high no river too wide**  
**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

Minha voz começou a falhar e se afinar. Esse era o ponto que Ryan queria, os fãs sabem que minha voz tende a afinar quando estou emocionado ou nervoso. E como sempre, Ryan conseguiu o que queria.

**Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide**

Minha voz estava quase imperceptível. Apenas se ouvia a voz de Darren e a minha ao fundo como um coro.

**But I love you (I love you)**

**until the end of (until the end of) time**

Ele não desviava o olhar em nenhum momento, ele permanecia com ele fixo aos meus. A cada verso o brilho dourado aumentava e com isso um sorriso nascia em meu rosto.

**Come what may, come what may**  
**I will love you until my dying day  
I will love you**

Quando os versos acabaram e o instrumental que ecoava nos fones de ouvidos se silenciou, apenas restaram dois rapazes se encarando com centímetros de distancia.

Nikki não deu seu famoso grito falando que acabamos ou que temos que gravar novamente. Ela apenas se calou. Um silencio mortal estava naquela sala e eu estava ali, o olhando nos olhos.

Minutos se passaram e ainda estávamos do mesmo jeito. Darren se aproximou e fechei meus olhos e senti a corrente de ar passar ao meu lado. A batida da porta que me fez acordar e olhar Nikki. Ela sorriu e fez um sinal positivo, o que significava que estava liberado.

Sai do estúdio e não encontrei ninguém. Corredores vazios e silenciosos. Cheguei ao set onde o casamento estava sendo gravado e vi que o problema já tinha sido resolvido.

Gravamos a cena em que Sue entra de noiva no lugar de Emma. Jane ria entre os intervalos vestida de noiva. Assim que tivemos um intervalo prolongado de dez minutos, Lea me puxou para um canto.

– O que foi? – Perguntei olhado à morena.

– Por que chamaram você e Darren? – Ela perguntou me encarando.

– Por que tão curiosa? – Ela riu. – Só fomos gravar um dueto.

– Come What May? – Ela se animou.

– Sim. – Peguei o celular para ver as horas.

– Vocês também gravaram em um único microfone? – Ela tirou o celular de minhas mãos.

– Você e o Cory gravaram? – Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

– Sim, Ryan veio com uma história de capturar emoções. – Ela revirou os olhos.

– A mesma coisa que Nikki disse. – Peguei meu celular de volta e pus em meu bolso.

– Mas achei que seria só comigo e Cory. – Ela parecia pensativa.

– Você não é tão especial assim, Lea. – Ri.

– Não é esse o ponto, é que Ryan disse que faria isso apenas com o casais fora da Ficção. – A morena me olhou séria.

– Ryan é maluco. – Disse querendo logo sair dali.

– Isso não é novidade. E como foi a gravação? Não é fácil gravar uma música dessas em um único microfone com o senhor Darren Criss. – Ela riu.

– Foi estranho e no final Nikki não falou nada. – Falei lembrando do misterioso silencio de Nikki.

– Vai ver ela não queria estragar o clima. – Lea deu de ombros.

– Que clima? – Lhe encarei com um sobrancelha arqueada.

– Você e Darren cantando uma música de romance separados já tem o maior clima, imagina jutos. – Ela riu.

Quando pensei em lhe responder Ian gritou avisando que teríamos que voltar as gravações. Peguei meu roteiro para ver a próxima cena.

– Boa sorte no quarto. – Lea sorriu e saiu.

Caminhei até o set onde seriam gravadas as cenas do quarto. Estávamos lá Lea, Cory, Dianna, Naya, Melissa, Jacob, Kevin, Ali, Darren e eu. Gravaríamos a cena do corredor onde cada um canta uma estrofe.

Reli o roteiro e respirei fundo. Eu preciso de férias e eu as terei. Após esse episódio Glee entra em Hiatus e isso me dará um tempo para descansar.

– Vamos lá e AÇÃO! – Gritou Ian e todos se prepararam.

E então a música começou, primeiro seria a cena de Lea e Cory andando de mãos dadas no corredor e em seguida iria para Darren e eu no final do corredor.

Começamos a caminhar enquanto cantava minha parte, estava com as mãos nos bolsos e lhe olhava brevemente e com um pequeno sorriso.

**I know it's late and I know you're weary**

Quando paramos Darren começou a parte dele, eu teria que _abrir_ a porta do quarto para entrarmos.

**I know your plans don't include me**

Quando ele parou de cantar lhe puxei pela gravata para dentro do quarto. Estava um pouco escuro e senti suas mãos em minha cintura. Fechei os olhos e senti seus lábios doces. Ele hesitou no inicio, mas logo correspondeu.

Porque parece que ele se surpreendeu com o beijo, digo, ta no roteiro então ele já devia esperar. Ele puxou minha cintura colando nossos corpos. O beijo _técnico_ estava ficando ainda mais intenso e caloroso. Ele me puxava cada vez mais e eu pus minhas mãos em sua nuca, passava as mãos sobre o cabelo coberto de gel.

Não falávamos mais nada, apenas nos beijávamos. O moreno então começou a andar para frente, mas em momento algum me largou. Bati com uma das pernas em algum tipo de madeira e então caí. Caí em uma cama. Darren se pôs em cima de mim sem nenhum momento cessar os beijos calorosos.

– E-Espera. – Disse com a voz meio falha por causa do beijos em meu pescoço.

– O. Que. Foi? – O moreno não parava de me beijar em momento algum.

– A cama não tava no roteiro. – Disse e ele me olhou.

– E o beijo também não. – Ele permaneceu em cima de mim com as mãos apoiadas ao meu lado.

– O beijo estava. – Franzi a testa e ele me olhou confuso.

– Não Chris, não estava.

– Claro que estava. – O empurrei para o lado e peguei o roteiro que havia deixado no bolso interno do paletó. – Viu. – Lhe mostrei o roteiro.

_Kurt puxa Blaine pela gravata assim que ambos terminam suas partes da musica e entram no quarto escuro. Kurt segue dando um beijo em Blaine e então a cena é cortada para o quarto Finchel._

– Não tem isso no meu roteiro. – Ele procurou o papel nos bolsos.

– Tem que ter, porque só no meu teria? – Folhava aquele roteiro.

– O meu não tem. – Ele me mostrou o papel um pouco amassado e sem esse detalhe.

– Ryan você me paga. – Sussurrei para mim mesmo.

– O que? – Ele me encarou.

– Ryan pôs só no meu roteiro. – Guardei o papel no bolso irritado.

– Ah, Chris. Nem câmeras aqui tem. – Olhei o quarto completamente vazio.

– Droga! – Ele começou a rir. – Desculpa. – Minhas bochechas começaram a corar.

– Desculpa? Eu devo uma ao Ryan. – Lhe olhei e ele mirou o chão. – Quer dizer, ah..

– Já entendi. – Ri e o vi corar.

– Vocês já estão aqui, vamos gravar agora a cena de vocês se vestindo. Então, Darren você fica só com a blusa de baixo e Chris igualmente. Blaine ajuda Kurt a vestir o casaco. – Ian falou e estávamos já nas roupas necessárias para a cena.

O enorme sorriso estampado no rosto de Darren era admirável. Ele fez toda a cena com aquele sorriso. Eu tinha certeza que os fãs iriam amar isso. A cena foi filmada em algumas tomadas. Depois dessa estava liberado e podia ir para casa, o que eu mais queria.

Caminhei até o estacionamento após tirar o figurino, e encontrei Will ao lado de meu carro. Não lembrava de ter algum compromisso hoje.

– Por que não entrou? – Disse ao chegar perto do carro.

– Me sinto um intruso lá. – Ele guardou o celular.

– Temos algum evento hoje? – Perguntei pegando as chaves.

– Não. – Lhe olhei e abri a porta.

Will estava cada vez mais próximo, ele era prestativo e ótimo, me fazia muito bem, mas não era ele quem eu amava e eu precisava deixar isso claro. Resolvi ir então para a lanchonete-esconderijo e conversarmos.

Parei na frente da lanchonete e entramos, hoje ela estava mais movimentada que o normal. Nosso esconderijo está ficando muito conhecido. Sentamos na mesa mais escondida e calma do local, pedimos alguma coisa para comermos e eu pedi uma _Diet Coke._

– Como foram as gravações hoje? – Will perguntou quebrando o silencio.

– Agitadas. – Respondi. – E o seu dia como foi?

– Sem graça. – Ele riu.

– Will, lembra que você disse que Darren não me faz bem? – Disse e ele me encarou.

– Sim. – Nossas bebidas chegaram e fomos servidos.

– Eu não acho que ele me faça mal. – Tomei um gole da minha _Diet Coke._ – Acho que sou eu que faço mal a mim mesmo.

– Entendo. – Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Darren te deixa muito confuso Chris, mas não acho que você se faça mal.

– E se eu lhe der outra chance? – Will me olhou e sorriu.

– Eu não sei Chris, não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça ou no seu coração. Eu sei que, quando se trata de Darren você se desliga, fica perdido. – Ele estava sério e me olhava.

– Mas, e se eu ficar assim só porque estamos separados? – Falei sem jeito.

– Eu sei como é estar apaixonado e não poder ter aquela pessoa, eu estive assim. – Will me olhava de um modo estranho.

Seria agora, eu precisaria dizer a ele para ele me esquecer, dizer que ele não tem chances. Não tem como ele competir com Darren, não tem como minha mente realista concorrer com meu coração apaixonado.

– Will.. Você está apaixonado por mim? – Perguntei e ele se engasgou com sua bebida.

– O que? – Ele tossia e estava vermelho.

– Não sei, você parece ter ciúmes do Darren, você fala de um modo estranho, me apoia até mais do que devia. – Disse enquanto ele se recompunha.

– Chris, eu tenho namorada. – Ele disse rindo.

– Ah, me desculpe. – Agora era a minha vez de ficar vermelho.

– O motivo de eu me preocupar tanto com você, é que te vejo como um irmão mais novo. Sinto que é meu dever te manter bem e feliz. – Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

– Primeiro minha mãe e agora é irmão? – Ri.

– Temos algum parentesco. E eu sempre vou te defender Chris, sendo do Darren ou de outras pessoas que te façam mal. – Will pegou em minha mão. – Se você acha que Darren é o cara certo, se ele demonstra isso, dê a ele essa chance. – Ele sorriu.

– Obrigado. – Sorri de volta. – Desculpa querer me meter, mas, quem é a sua namorada? – Estava muito curioso.

– Mia Swier. – Quase cuspi minha coca da boca. Encarei-lhe assustado e ele me lançou um olhar confuso.


	8. Capítulo 8 - FINAL

Com essas novidades atormentando minha mente eu estava confuso. Confuso e perdido. Agora que Will é compromissado não preciso me preocupar em machuca-lo ou decepciona-lo. Mas confesso que fiquei em choque quando o castanho me disse aquele nome.

**Flashback ON**

– Mia? Ex-namorada de Darren? – Perguntei assustado, surpreso e confuso.

– Ela é ex-namorada de Darren? – Will arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sim, eles terminaram há algumas semanas. – Lhe encarava e ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

– Como? Mia e eu estamos juntos há quase um ano. – Will tomou um gole de sua bebida procurando a calmaria.

– Espera, o que? Então ela traia Darren? – E a situação só piorava.

– Tem certeza que eles terminaram há pouco? – Will perguntou querendo a certeza.

– Oficialmente sim, ele confessou esses dias em um programa de TV que eles haviam terminado. – Disse lembrando-me da manhã em que Lea me ligou, manhã não, na tarde em que ela me ligou

– Ela me disse que estava ligada a um amigo de faculdade, que ela o ajudava com alguns problemas. Mas nunca me disse que era Darren. – Will tinha o olhar baixo e o rosto pensativo.

– E o que ela disse quando soube que faria par comigo? – Minha curiosidade ia além.

Nunca fui muito fã de Mia. Ela sempre apoiou os agentes de Darren e sempre dizia que ele sendo visto com ela a imagem dele estaria a salvo. Até parece, ela parece uma transexual e ele pinta as unhas. Super hétero.

– Ela não comentou nada. Apenas disse um trocadilho _"mais uma coisa que temos em comum"_ na hora não fez sentido, mas agora parece que entendo. – A expressão pensativa no rosto do homem me deixava confuso.

– Pode me explicar então? – Perguntei ansiando pela resposta e Will sorriu.

– Ambos somos PR's Chris.

**Flashback OFF**

E isso me fez pensar em várias hipóteses, inúmeras e finalmente chegar a uma conclusão.

Nunca havia visto Darren beijando Mia, graças a Deus. Nunca os vi abraçados, somente quando a imprensa estava por perto ou tinha alguém com uma câmera. Nunca falavam de seus planos para o futuro como outros casais e nunca, jamais se referiam ao outro como namorado (a).

Minha conclusão disso? Mia nunca fora namorada de Darren, apenas um PR como Will. Porque Darren nunca me disse isso?

E se ele não quisesse terminar comigo naquela noite? Mas ele não devia ter me dito aquilo. Será que eu o julguei errado? Chega de perguntas Colfer, vá atrás de suas respostas.

– Chris, auditório. Agora. – Justo agora Ryan?

Contra a minha vontade caminhei até o set onde se localizava o auditório. Não me lembrava de ter cenas lá hoje.

– Chamei os dois aqui porque precisamos tratar de um assunto. – Logo que entrei Ryan falou ao centro do palco. Olhei para as poltronas e encontrei Darren em meio a todas elas vazias.

– O que Ryan? – Perguntou Darren e Ryan me viu.

– Sente ao lado de Darren, Chris. – Ryan ordenou e obedeci. Agora ele não se importava mais, mas antes, logo no inicio, ele se confundia quando falava nossos nomes juntos. – Precisamos decidir como será à volta Klaine e quero, como sempre, a sugestão de vocês.

Logo quando Darren ingressou na série Ryan pedia nossas opiniões sobre as cenas, para ver se estaríamos de acordo e se estaríamos confortáveis em fazê-las. Mas mesmo depois desses anos ele continua com essa mania. Ele escrevi o roteiro e nós escolhíamos os lugares e como seria a interação dos personagens.

– Um resumo. Blaine canta uma musica para Kurt em um lugar marcante para eles e da um pequeno discurso. Kurt lhe escuta e lhe da mais uma chance. Sugestões de lugar? – Ele nos olhou.

– O auditório foi um pouco importante para eles. – Disse Darren ao meu lado.

– Dalton. – Disse e ambos me encararam. – Onde se conheceram, local do primeiro beijo..

– Tens razão. – Ryan começou a pensar. – Podíamos iniciar aqui, onde eles se encontram e conversam e então Blaine pede para levar Kurt até o local da performance, que seria a Dalton. Blaine canta e eles têm a sua pequena conversa. _Perfeito. _– Sorriu Ryan.

– Quando gravamos? – Perguntou Darren com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Provavelmente amanhã? – Ryan começou a checar o cronograma. – Isso, amanhã. Mas Darren você grava a música hoje. E mais a tarde tem o primeiro ensaio aqui.

– Tudo bem. – Concordei.

– Vamos lá. – Darren sorriu e se levantou.

Gravaria uma cena com Lea antes de partir para o ensaio e também teria uma cena com Mike. Cenas Burt e Kurt sempre são fortes. O fim de temporada está chegando e todo o enredo e os personagens estão voltando aos seus locais de origem.

– Finalmente voltaremos ao normal. – Darren sorriu ao meu lado e não pude evitar o susto. Ele estava lendo meus pensamentos?

– Estava pensando nisso agora. O que você fez? Que tipo de bruxaria? – Darren gargalhou.

– Você sempre pensa essas coisas em finais de temporada, ainda mais uma agitada como esta. – Ele se aproximou. – E eu sei que você é um Klainer Shipper. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– E você também. – Ri.

– Claro, Klaine é o melhor casal da série. – Disse se gabando.

– Já pegou o Script? – Perguntei caminhando ao seu lado.

– Sim. – Ele mostrou o papel em suas mãos.

– Eu ainda não. – Tentei pegar o papel de suas mãos, mas ele desviou.

– Leia o seu, vá que tenha algo diferente. – Ele riu.

– haha muito engraçado. – Ri irônico. – Ryan ainda vai me pagar por aquilo.

– Vai dizer que não gostou? – Darren riu e corei.

– Voltaram a se falar? – Mark parou a nossa frente com uma expressão confusa.

– Parece que sim. – Darren me olhou e sorriu.

– Podia pelo menos disfarçar, Mark. – Ri do jeito bobo do homem.

– Não consigo negar que sou um Chriss² shipper. – Ele riu e saiu.

Fiquei meio sem jeito e comecei a rir. Ria de nervoso ou do jeito que Mark nos olhara. Só parei quando notei dois olhos fixos em mim.

– Que foi? – Perguntei sem entender.

– Percebeu que quando você me deixa aproximar nós conversamos normalmente? Como nos velhos tempos. – Darren sorria sem jeito.

– Percebi. E quanto a isso, queria falar com você. – Senti minhas bochechas corarem.

– Não precisa corar. – Ele riu e lhe encarei. – Sabe Chris, sinto falta do meu melhor amigo. – Darren suspirou.

– Joey? – Perguntei confuso.

– Não. Você. – Ele parou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Seus olhos dourados fixos aos meus.

– E concordamos em mais uma coisa. – Sorri de volta e um silêncio se instalou.

– Estão se falando? Isso é estranho. – Naya passou ao nosso lado.

– Estamos tentando. Mas parece difícil. – Darren gritou e ela riu.

– Então vão para um lugar privado, oras. – A morena gritou sem nos olhar.

– Qual o problema com essa gente? Parece que é anormal nos falarmos. – Darren bufou.

– Na verdade, por um lado é. – Ri.

– Como disse, tudo voltando ao seu lugar. – Ambos rimos.

Seguimos pelos corredores ainda conversando. Chegamos ao auditório e ensaiamos a cena até a ida para Dalton. Era uma cena curta, mas também não tínhamos muito tempo no set.

Mal podia esperar para gravar essas cenas amanhã. Seria a melhor da temporada, bom, pelo menos para a parte Klaine.

Quando cheguei em casa encontrei Hannah me esperando. Brian deitou em meu colo enquanto conversava com minha irmã. Contei a ela tudo o que havia passado essa semana e ela me apoiou no quesito de conversar com Darren.

Antes de dormir fui checar o twitter, como de costume. Mas hoje havia uma novidade, Darren tinha me marcado em uma publicação.

_"Amanhã uma cena que tenho certeza que os fãs vão amar, o que acha ChrisColfer ?"_

Ele não me marcava no twitter tinha mais de ano. Nem preciso dizer como os fãs devem estar nesse momento, eles não tem um riot direto há muito tempo.

_" DarrenCriss tenho absoluta certeza. Finais felizes sempre."_

Respondi e fui me deitar, desliguei o notebook e repousei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Olhei o celular e notei uma mensagem. _"Espero que não tenha se importado de ter te marcado no twitter"_, era uma mensagem de Darren. _"Não, sem problemas. Os fãs merecem um presentinho as veze =)" _respondi e larguei o celular sobre o criado mudo.

Em menos de um minuto o celular começou a vibrar, era mais uma mensagem de Darren. _"Eles sempre merecem. Boa noite para você e Brian." _Sorri e lhe respondi um "_Boa noite"_ breve e como de costume, Brian deitou sobre minhas costas.

Longo dia a caminho. Hoje seria corrido. As gravações com Darren se iniciariam. Enquanto esperava para ir a maquiagem dei uma olhada no twitter e notei algo.

_"Tudo voltando ao seu devido lugar ChrisColfer DarrenCriss #Klaine #C²"_

Dei um pulo ao ver aquele twitte. Sentia um frio na barriga e nem sabia exatamente o porque. Naya não podia ter posto aquela hashtag.

– Naya o que deu em você? – Falei parando a frente da morena que sorriu.

– O que foi? – Lhe encarei sério.

– Não se faça de desentendida.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Darren entrando na sala.

– Já viu o twitter hoje? – O olhei.

– Sim, e? – Ele olhou como se tudo fosse normal.

– Como "e?", não viu o twitter da Naya? – Lhe encarei.

– Sim, eu autorizei a hashtag se esse for o problema. – Ele pegou uma garrafa de água.

– C-Como? – Estava surpreso e tive a leve impressão que minha boca ficara aberta.

– Os fãs merecem presentes, certo? – O baixinho disse com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Parecia me provocar.

– Mas... – Não consegui formar uma frase para dizer-lhe.

– Desculpe, Will não gosta disso? – Seu tom de voz não estava normal.

– Não estou com Will. – Dito isso sai da sala deixando Naya e Darren sérios.

Fui até o auditório esperar para gravar. Dei os últimos toques no cabelo e na maquiagem, quando fui até Ian pegar os últimos toques das filmagens encontri Darren.

– Eu não sabia que... – Ele começou, mas não o deixei terminar.

– Porque você age como uma criança às vezes? – Lhe encarei sério. – Mudou totalmente. Ainda acha que sou o único que impede que nos demos bem?

– Chris eu... – Ele tentou mais uma vez.

– Semanas atrás você morreria se isso acontecesse. Tudo pela imagem. – Dei ênfase às ultimas palavras.

– Eu estava com ciúmes. – Ele disse rápido. – Não sabia que não estava mais com Will. – Ele tinha o olhar baixo.

– Eu nunca estive. – Disse e ele me encarou surpreso.

– Não? – Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Assim como você e Mia, Will era meu PR. – Disse e Ian nos chamou.

– Como sabe de Mia? – Darren sussurrou para si mesmo, mas consegui lhe ouvir.

– Vamos começar. – Gritou Ian.

Kurt teria que entrar no auditório completamente vazio e parar ao centro do palco, aparentaria estar se recordando de algumas lembranças vividas no local. Alguns minutos mais Blaine entraria no palco silenciosamente, de modo que Kurt não o notasse.

– Boas lembranças, não? – Blaine disse a Kurt que permanecia com o olhar vago ao horizonte.

– As melhores. – Sorri e finalmente consegui entrar no personagem.

– Dos poucos meses que estou aqui, bom, quase dois anos agora. Tenho lembranças, muitas delas boas. – Estávamos lado a lado com o olhar a frente na plateia invisível.

Finalmente os olhares se encontraram, meus olhos azuis fixos aos dourados dele. Estava perdendo o controle, será que era Kurt e Blaine naquele palco?

– Posso te mostrar algo? – Blaine perguntou ao maior lhe oferecendo uma das mãos.

Sem dizer nada Kurt apenas agarrou a mão de Blaine e pela primeira vez após o rompimento e após a traição, Kurt confiou em Blaine.

A intenção de Ryan era refazer a cena do corredor da Dalton. A famosa corrida de mãos dadas de _Never been Kissed_, e aparentemente conseguiu. A cena iria intercalar entra a primeira e essa ultima gravada, como se fosse uma volta ao inicio.

O vicio de Ryan por _flashbacks_ só aumentava, e os fãs sofriam mais. Quando terminamos a cena do corredor logo seguimos para a famosa sala dos Warblers, onde Blaine cantara _Teenage Dream_ pela primeira vez.

– E se formos pegos? – Kurt disse olhando para os lados.

– Eu tenho uma ajudinha de alguns amigos para estar aqui. – Blaine sorriu. – Agora se me da licença. – E ele repetiu o gesto.

Blaine ajeitou a jaqueta de Kurt e logo caminhou para o centro da sala, mas dessa vez sozinho. Ele respirou fundo e começou a cantar a mais suave melodia.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so, I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

Darren olhava fundo em meus olhos. Apenas sua voz ecoava na sala.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

Os olhos marejados. A musica soava como uma suplica, como um pedido desesperado.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need you to hear**

Ele se aproximou e olhava diretamente em meus olhos. A cena não foi cortada em momento algum, não foi impedida.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

Com nossas testas coladas e repetia aquele verso. Ryan fez a coisa certa desta vez.

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

Ao diminuir do ritmo íamos ficando mais próximos. Darren permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto cantava próximo a mim e notei uma lágrima cair de seus olhos.

**I've found out a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

Ele se separou de mim como um pulo e ficou ao centro da sala. Acho que essa seria uma das performances mais tocantes de Klaine. Darren realmente demonstrava o arrependimento de Blaine.

**I've found out a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you**

Quando a música acabou nossas testas estavam coladas novamente e respirações iguais. Ambas aceleradas e quentes. Sorrisos brotaram de nossos lábios e meu coração disparou, não o de Kurt, mas sim o meu, Chris.

– Kurt sei que errei – Blaine se separara de Kurt, mas tinham as mãos unidas. –, mas eu me arrependi no momento em que percebi o que tinha feito. Quando fui para NY eu estava com medo, medo de te perder. – Suspirou.

– Olhe para este lugar, tudo de melhor na minha vida eu vivi aqui. Toda vez que olho meu passado vejo boas lembranças, e você está em todas elas. – Blaine sorria e Kurt soltou suas mãos.

– Pensasse isso antes de entrar naquele quarto. – Kurt deveria demonstrar a decepção.

O que consegui fazer muito bem, mas não por ser um bom ator. Mas sim porque tudo aquilo, toda aquela cena me lembrava a noite em que brigamos, em eu terminamos e em que paramos de nos falar.

– Kurt... – Blaine começou com os olhos marejados.

– Blaine eu tento, mas é difícil encarar a ideia de que você me traiu. – Kurt o olhava tentando se acalmar.

– Eu sei, agiria do mesmo modo, mas você sabe, assim como eu sei. – Ele pausou e sorriu tímido. – Não importa quanto tempo seguiremos separados, não importa onde moremos. Sempre iremos nos encontrar e eu sei que acabaremos essa vida juntos.

Minha respiração só desregulava e meu coração acelerava, em alguns minutos ele saltaria de meu peito.

– Eu... – Ele fez uma pausa e pegou uma de minhas mãos. – Blaine Anderson... – Fez outra pausa como se quisesse dizer outro nome. – Amo você, Kurt Hummel. E não vou deixar você se afastar porque eu sei que você ainda me ama.

Em uma fração de segundos eu sentia seus lábios aos meus. Aqueles lábios macios e doces fizeram com que me arrepiasse. Suas mãos circulavam minha cintura colando nossos corpos e sua língua percorria minha boca.

Posso confirmar agora que, essa cena foi tudo menos Klaine. Não eram Blaine e Kurt lá, mas sim dois amigos se dando mais uma chance. Era impossível como os textos, a música, as falas se encaixavam tão perfeitamente. Definitivamente, naquela sala, eram Chris e Darren, os atores e não os personagens.

Assim que nos separamos senti por um momento que estive ali sozinho, com apenas o moreno a minha frente. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios e pude sentir algo que não sentia fazia mais parte do meu dia a dia. Felicidade.

– Eu te amo. – Sussurrei.

Estávamos sorrindo e muito próximos, podíamos sentir a respiração um do outro. Sentia-me como um filho eu retornava a casa depois de uma longa viagem, sei que essa comparação é meio sem sentido, mas era como estava nesse momento.

– Corta. – Gritou Ian. – Isso foi incrível. Uma conexão que vocês jamais tiveram. – Ian parecia admirado. Sorri olhando Darren ao meu lado.

Quando olhei para o fundo da sala encontrei Naya com um sorriso largo, ela fez um sinal positivo com os dedos e Darren abaixou a cabeça rindo.

– Ela sabia, não é? – Ri.

– Ela que me deu a coragem. – Ele me olhou.

– O que estranhei foi que o script se encaixava conosco. Era exatamente a conversa que precisávamos ter. era Darren e Chris, não Kurt e Blaine. – Comecei a pensar.

– É porque Klaine na verdade nunca existiu. – Ele me olhou sorrindo e arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Sempre foi a nossa história, um pouco modificada claro.

Comecei a pensar e tudo se encaixava. Quando Kurt e Blaine se conheceram e viraram amigos, foi isso que nos ocorreu. Quando demos nosso primeiro beijo, logo Klaine também deu. Quando brigamos, um pouco mais tardar Klaine rompeu.

– Nós somos definitivamente Klaine. – Disse Darren.

– Tudo faz sentido. Ryan não se espelhou somente no meu passado de Bullying, mas também no meu presente. – Isso soava como loucura.

– E agora? O que vai fazer? – Darren me perguntou e não compreendi.

– O que? – Fiquei confuso.

– Vai fazer como Klaine? Terá um final feliz?

Eu compreendi o que ele dizia, e só tinha uma resposta. Sorri para o moreno e lhe disse:

_Sim._


End file.
